Finding Forever
by Hopefully.Demented
Summary: Previously tested apon Abri is a human girl mutated into a demon. she's numb from greif but just maybe could one of our troublesome theiving duo heal her punctured heart? Or is Abri too independant?
1. Chapter 1

Hey peep's first hack at a fanfiction please don't kill me...

Disclaimer:I don't own yyh though I wish I did.

ok... on with thething.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 1

Once she had everything. A home, family, memory. All that a normal girl could want until she met them. 20 teenagers went

to the testing for a new brand of body wash. They were kept there for a week, using the body wash everyday, that's when the changes

began. First, the other kids started to develop random parts of animals. One girl grew fangs and cat ears. Many thought this was cool, I

mean it isn't often you can run 60 mph or jump 50 feet into the air. But then something worse happened. Kids started to disappear. She

guessed it took people a while to realize we were in danger. She figured it out when kids would disappear and just never show up.

Then they took Jess.

Jess was a sister to her friend that had died earlier in the week. Therefore, she had taken Jess under her wing. She

snuck into the lab one day and watched exactly what they did to the others.

Torture.

They ejected liquids in to Jess, all Jess did was scream.

They kept going, and as they did,Abri became angrier.Jess's screams started to die andAbri sprang to life. She was not going to let Jess die.

She came out and attacked with anything and everything. The doctors acted as if she wasn't even there. As if she were invisible. But

she pushed that aside. Abri ripped off the test wires and held Jess close. Her breath was short and shallow. She knew instantly she had

waited too long. Abri was going to loose her. That's when she looked up at her and smiled.

" I'm going to be with Brittany again. Right where we promised each other. In Heaven, please don't cry Abri, We'll be o…k…."

Jess slumped in her arms and there was nothing she could do to bring her back.

Guilt grasped Abri's heart and squeezed until tears flowed, leaking with her sorrow filled heart. She had failed to save either friend. It

was her fault. Soon more doctors came and had soldiers carry her away kicking and screaming. She almost got away twice but then

they shocked her unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey just wanted you to know….. This is part two…. **Read the first one first**.  
Sorry.  
Disclaimer: I do **not** own any YYH characters. But I do own Brittany, Jess, and Abri.. 

Read on….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 2**

A jolt shocked Abri so that the restraints binding her to the

lab table snapped causingblood to spurt from her wrists and ankles. Yet another

day of test, after test, after test.When would she die and finally be free? She didn't

care now for she was being draggeddown the hallway towards her cell. A slight

gleam caught her eye.

_ A bobby pin._

_  
_Lady luck shown down upon her today. She quickly snatched it from its resting place

and shoved it into her mouth

She rubbed her soar arm that had accommodated new bruises from her guards' rough handling.

Her eyes adjusted to the darkness of her own cell. Some how she had survived two years of this torture.

However, even if she were to go home no one would recognize the girl.

Her once midnight blue eyes were now mixed with dark greens and purple. Her skin had gone from

tanned to an unhealthy white and her hair, Oh, how she missed her brown, short hair. Now it had grown to

her knees and had been mutated to a star-like bleached blonde.

But those were the minor changes. She had now accommodated fox ears, a fluffy tail, fangs, claws, and

wings. Her wings were that of a small bat, only the fact that the membrane was more like silk instead of leather.

She also had gained powers. Extraordinary powers that ruled over the shadows and animals, also she had been

genetically mutated, by accident, and now could control anything. It all bent to her will of mind. The only thing holding

her back from destroying this place was the black band on her ankle.

_ However, she had discovered how to get it off._

She spit out the bobby pin and shoved it into the side. The bobby pin caused the power field to short, smoking a little.

"Yes!" she whispered.

The metal door was the only thing blocking her escape. She stuck out her hand and brushed the door. It crumpled

like a piece of paper to allow her a path.

"Thank you." She politely remarked before the door expanded to its original dimensions.

No life signs were in the building. Therefore, escape was relatively easy. All the hate,

loathing, and remorse she had of this place would be the downfall of the great empire of science.

She paid the guards no heed as she walked out of the building, they too wouldbe dead soon,

no more would they hurt her or the others that had died so young.

_Oh yes, they would burn._

And with that last mindset, she entered the woods, never looking back,only hearing

the explosion, and imagining that finally her debt had been filled towardsBrittany and Jess.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha that's the end of chapter two. I promise that this information is important and that two well

known bandits will appear in chapter three.

Hopefully.Demented


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Two days past. Then that turned into two weeks that Abri had been free. She loved every second

that flew past she felt like she could die right now and not have any remorse.

She was just walking along sighting new things that she had never seen before, or that she didn't

remember seeing before, when she heard a couple voices. Curious beyond sight she fallowed the

voices, hid in a tree, and looked down upon a camp of some type. But what she saw there was

something that surprised her. Three women were standing around a man. But this man seemed

different. He was a lot taller than the men she so sourly remembered. He was clad in a lot of dark

colors but what caught her attention the most was the pair of black bat wings on his back quite

similar to her own. She tuned into the conversation they were having.

"Yes woman I am a demon…" the man said to the tallest woman.

"Then You MUST be purified!" she cried throwing a liquid on to him.

He rolled his eyes before playing along.

"Ohh dear me it burns, please stop." He said with monotone.

"Haha fear us priestesses demon! Cower in our pretense." The youngest of the three said.

A fog appeared around the quartet and when it cleared, he was gone.

"Curse the devils he got away again." The middle woman spoke this time. Then they walked away

through the thicket of trees.

Abri swung upside-down on the tree branch right behind the batty man.

"So what were they doing to you with that water?" she asked watching closely as he spun around

nearly falling off the branch.

"Who are you?" he asked readying himself for a fight.

"What are you?" She countered.

He smiled, secretly sliding his scythe back into its holder. This woman wasn't a threat.

"Answer my question first." He ordered.

"Abri." She stated holding out her hand.

"I'm a demon." He stated shaking her fragile looking hand.

"See ya batty." And as silent as she appeared she was gone.

'_What a strange encounter'_

"Kuronoue?" he heard his partner looking for him and jumped off the branch into the darkness.

Three days later…………

Abri couldn't help but wonder about Batty, he seemed so… different from her. But she was wary

because his sent was mixed with blood proving that he wasn't ashamed about killing. But as she

lay to have a nap in the shade of a tall tree he plagued he dreams again.

With Kuronoue and youko

Kuronoue was in the same boat as Abri. Ever since their meet, he couldn't stop thinking about her.

How could she sneak up on him, the kuronoue? He never told his partner and friend, Youko

kurama for the only reason of he would never live it down, never. But he couldn't help but wonder

if he'd ever see her again.

Little known to either of our characters was that they were a mere couple hundred yards away.

Youko stopped and sniffed the air, a low class demon was not far off, but that was not the smell

that caught his nose. The smell of a not quite demon, not quite human was extremely close to the

other smell. He took off with his demonic speed Kuronoue close behind.

Abri snapped awake when a nauseating smell reached her nose. An extremely ugly thing stood in

front of her with a crazed look in its eye. She immediately took the defense in a stance that no

master would recognize.

"So you're gonna fight. Not so easy now." It attacked with a poisonous slime.

Abri bounded from the tree behind her and dodged the attack though she wasn't prepared for the

kick that threw her against a thick tree branch. She heard a crack but stood up just barely in time to

duck out of the way of a hurdling tree. She went to dodge a kick but instead was grabbed out of

thin air. The large hand squeezed her tiny body cracking many more bones. She surprisingly didn't

struggle. Instead, an evil laugh coursed through her.

"You think you could beat me this easily. How about I rip off you head instead." An evil tone rang

through the air as her head snapped up.

"But I've got your arms. HAHA you ca-" his sentence was cut short as an invisible force ripped of

his head. Abri was dropped and was able to push herself to move out of the way of the way of the

falling carcass. The light started to blur with the colors in abri's eyes.

"Wha- what's happening to me…" then she saw only darkness.

It took a moment for both demons to come to their senses. She seemed so innocent yet so evil. Did

she actually rip of the head? Kuronoue snapped out of it first and picked up the strange woman.

"Do you know her?" youko asked.

"Ehh sort of we've met before." Kuronoue explained.

"Well what are we going to do with her now?" Youko asked his friend.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hahahahahha!!!! cliff hanger!!! well what will they do?

I need 4 reviews to start the next chappie!!! sorry this one took so long!!!

hugs

Hopefully.Demented


End file.
